


Escape

by fanoftheprofoundbond



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Depression, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Peterick, bipolar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanoftheprofoundbond/pseuds/fanoftheprofoundbond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick was his escape and he was grateful for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

Patrick always thought he was the screwed-up one, what with his hatred of his body and that goddamned awful fear of having to actually talk to people. Singing he could do - talking was another matter. When he met Pete Wentz, the older boy seemed to have it all - outgoing, good looks, and that smile that always sent Patrick’s head reeling.

He soon learned that he was wrong.

Pete Wentz was a fucking mess - a beautiful mess, but a mess nonetheless.

Patrick wished he knew how to help Pete better. There was mania and there was depression and there were little episodes in between when Pete was really his. But Pete was Pete all throughout them all and Patrick wanted to show Pete that he knew that.

There was hand-holding and kisses to the top of Pete’s head and holding Pete in his arms (the latter which Pete seemed to like best, burying his nose in Patrick’s neck and holding him so tight that Patrick found it hard to breathe, the older boy not letting go for a very long time). There was the _are you okay?_ followed by a terse _no_ or, in the worst case scenario, _leave me the fuck alone_.

Patrick sometimes wished that he could be the mess that Pete was so that he would know what it would feel like. Maybe then he could help Pete better - or deal with his problems for him, and let Pete be the more normal one.

~ ~ ~

Pete didn’t want Patrick to leave. But at the hardest moments, the only thing that he seemed to be able to say was _go away_. It just made him hate himself even more. He was such a fucking psycho. He didn’t understand why Patrick had even stayed this long.

So when Patrick put a hand on his shoulder, Pete just growled, _leave me alone_. He regretted his words immediately, especially seeing the hurt look in Patrick’s eyes - dear, beautiful, perfect, normal Patrick who only wanted to help him.

It hurt so much that this time, he managed to get the right words out.

“Wait, ‘Trick."

Patrick turned back with such a hopeful look in his eyes that Pete was able to continue.

“When I say that I want you to go,” he tried to explain, his words becoming almost child-like, stumbling and innocent. “I don’t really want you to go. I… I just say it."

Patrick nodded wisely as if these were the words he had been waiting to hear for a very long time… as if he had known along, just waited for Pete to say them because he was just so fucking _nice_ , always waiting for Pete to say that he was comfortable.

“Okay,” he said.

There was a pause in which Pete hesitated and Patrick waited patiently.

“‘Trick?"

“Yeah?"

“Would you mind… would you mind staying with me for a bit?"

“Of course not,” Patrick said emphatically, kindly.

He came over and sat beside Pete, putting an arm around him. Pete immediately turned and buried his face in Patrick’s neck, Patrick putting his other arm around him and holding him close. Pete felt so warm and safe in Patrick’s arms. He knew that there would be bad moments and more downs than ups, but when Patrick was holding him, he felt as if he could escape it all for a little while.

Patrick was his escape and he was grateful for that.


End file.
